Deseo
by Aliniss
Summary: La vida de Elsa podría considerarse perfecta. Con una belleza increíble, una buena posición económica y un marido ideal, nada le hacía falta. Sin embargo, la vida puede dar giros inesperados, como la aparición de un hombre que no tenga otro propósito que sumirla a la tentación. OS compensatorio por MAO. AU Helsa/Tadelsa. Aparición de otros personajes Disney. Lemon. Leve Kristanna.


La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. - Oscar Wilde

* * *

La fina dama terminó de ajustar su collar de manera que se posicionase justo sobre el bache de sus senos pequeños ligeramente revelados, y con más volumen de lo habitual, gracias al corsé de alta costura que se encargaba de hacer presión sobre su torso pálido y su cintura perfecta. Bien sabido era que Elsa solo utilizaba tal prenda por pura formalidad. Las mujeres los empleaban para lograr que su talle se viese ideal y carente de imperfecciones como el exceso de lardo y el paso de los años. En cambio, la hermosa joven, solo los empleaba por moda. Satisfecha contempló la imagen del ave dorada de oro, con las alas abiertas, encerrada en un círculo y la cadena de perfectos puntos de plata. Era una joya preciosa, digna de la mismísima Reina.

Observó, a través del espejo, cómo una de sus criadas lustraba su sombrero elegante y pequeño, el cual luciría esa noche, de color blanco perla al igual que su vestido lujoso y enorme. La puerta de su cuarto chirrió levemente, lo cual la hizo fruncir el seño, y dio paso a otra de sus sirvientas, que traía consigo dos cajas de terciopelo caro sobre una bandeja de plata.

-Señora Hamada- pronunció realizando una delicada reverencia en señal de respeto hacia su patrona- Las joyas han sido pulidas, los diamantes se ven maravillosos- comentó con serenidad. Elsa la contempló por medio del reflejo mientras ladeaba su cuello de cisne para echar su perfume favorito sobre el mismo, ese que, mezclado con su aroma corporal, podía dejar a sus pies a cualquier hombre de la tierra.

-¿Y mi anillo?- inquirió, dejando escuchar su voz cantarina y seria. La muchacha sonrió con calma y dejó la bandeja, sobre una cómoda, para tomar la caja roja entre sus manos y abrirla posteriormente. Dentro de la fina cajilla yacía un perfecto anillo de oro puro sin detalle alguno. Era el que indicaba su sagrada unión en matrimonio.

-No podría haber quedado mejor, Señora.- Elsa asintió con seriedad e hizo un gesto delicado, con su mano enguantada, para que la criada se acercase. Eso sucedió casi inmediatamente. La dama extendió su dedo anular, mientras aún se contemplaba a sí misma en el espejo, y la sirvienta de cabellos morenos y ojos verdes, deslizó el objeto en el espacio correspondiente. Acto seguido, su patrona ladeó la cabeza, indicándole que le colocara los pendientes. – Se ve usted increíble- alagó la muchacha mientras terminaba de afianzar el primer pendiente que resplandecía gracias a la luz de los candelabros- Si fuese célibe todos los jóvenes la cortejarían- pronunció risueña luego de terminar su labor con el segundo pendiente. La dama le sonrió con gratitud y luego dirigió sus ojos cerúleos hasta su dedo anular, incómoda.

Por primera vez, luego de seis años de casada, era imposible soportar esa pequeña joya.

Elsa se casó muy joven, a los quince años para ser exactos, por órdenes de su padre. Lo hizo con dignidad y sin un solo reproche, tal como acostumbraban todas las damas de esa sociedad inmunda. Su hermana Anna, de tan solo doce años, se había enfrentado a Adgar Di Arendelle a causa de la prematura boda de su congénere, dejando como consecuencia un castigo de dos meses sin asistir a ningún evento social. Y ella, siendo la protagonista del matrimonio, no dudó en obedecer al hombre que le dio vida. La decisión de sus progenitores no la había tomado por desprevenida en absoluto, ya se lo había visto venir en cuanto una colega de su madre le comentó, falsamente preocupada, sobre su edad y la necesidad de casarla prontamente, pues se estimaba que si una mujer pasaba los dieciséis, y carecía de esposo, se volvería una solterona de por vida. Aquello había dejado muy consternada a Lady Idún, haciéndola llorar desconsolada ante tal posibilidad. A su padre no se le dificultó arreglar una unión conveniente, pues la familia Di Arendelle contaba con un amplio prestigio gracias a su buena posición económica. A esa realidad se sumaba la enorme belleza de la casamentera, la cual tenía fama de Diosa entre los hombres, y de hechicera agraciada entre las mujeres. De todos los pretendientes que Elsa adquirió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ciento veintiséis en total, incluidos niños mucho menores a ella y hombres demasiados añejos- el favorecido fue el hijo mayor de un consignatario extranjero, proveniente de una familia de ascendencia asiática.

Lord Adgar conoció al mercante en una reunión de comerciantes en el palacio del Rey, a la cual debía asistir por ser el principal representante de comercio exterior del reino. Sencillamente, no podía percibir una sola palabra o hecho que estuviese sucediendo a su alrededor. En su cabeza, resonaba el llanto desgarrador de su amada, Idún, las protestas de su pequeña, pero imponente, hija menor, Anna, y el silencio conciliador de su hermosa hija mayor, Elsa. A sus rostros, se le sumaban el de los cientos de pretendientes que se presentaban con dotes maravillosas y difíciles de rechazar. Pero el hombre no deseaba entregar a su princesa a cambio de una buena suma de dinero, él deseaba eso y, además, un gran individuo a quien confiarle uno de sus tres tesoros. Algo sumamente complicado en esa época. Más teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de la novia.

Elsa se sabía guapa pero no se interesaba por su aspecto más de lo estrictamente necesario. Era una joven culta, rápida para resolver situaciones tomando decisiones acertadas y múltiples, buena negociante, experta en matemáticas y geografía, apasionada por el arte de las letras, a tal punto de que, en lugar de maquillajes y collares o vestidos costosos, prefería que le obsequiasen un buen libro con el cual pudiese acrecentar su conocimiento. Una muchacha que rompía con el estereotipo habitual de mujer.

Se hallaba pensando en aquello cuando el hombre de expresión amable, rasgos asiáticos y cabellos canosos le llamó la atención.

-¿Disculpe, Mi Lord?- inquirió avergonzado Adgar al verse descubierto.

-Le he preguntado si se encuentra con bien-respondió el otro con una mueca amable en su rostro. El caballero Di Arendelle meditó su respuesta, pero no encontró palabras, a lo cual frunció el ceño. El mercader rió- Le diré una cosa- alegó- permítame saber su nombre, Mi Lord, y seré conocedor de la pena que lo aqueja.- El padre de la familia Di Arendelle sonrió descreído y se puso de pie para realizar una reverencia tradicional.

-Lord Adgar Di Arendelle- pronunció solemnemente. Un brillo pasó por los ojos del mercader, como si lo hubiese reconocido.

-Grande es su pena entonces, señor- afirmó con un mohín el asiático- Padre de dos hijas preciosas, hombre falto de herederos masculinos. Ha recargado en su hija mayor todos los conocimientos que debería de habérsele trasmitido a un muchacho. Hecho que jamás tendrá lugar a causa de que Lady Idún Corona de Di Arendelle, su magnífica esposa, casi fallece en el alumbramiento de la Señorita Anna. Sin embargo, todo su estrés se reduce a la pronta boda de su inteligente heredera mayor, la Señorita Elsa. Un matrimonio sin novio, esa es la causa que lo importuna.- Adgar lo contempló admirado y, porque no admitirlo, asustado. – No es mi intención infundirle temor, Mi Lord, solamente me precio de ser un gran observador y, siendo nuevo en el consejo de su Rey, necesitaba informarme de todos los participantes con los que negociaría. – El caballero Di Arendelle suspiró pesadamente, con alivio, y sonrió al Lord asiático.

-Pues, en ese caso, Mi Lord, permítame felicitarlo. Ha acertado, esa es mi pena.- El mercader lo estudió por medio de sus ojos castaños y formó una curva enigmática en sus labios.

-Lord Adgar- pronunció calmo- Tal vez no tenga el honor en ser el primero en decirle esto, pero le aseguro, por la sangre de mis antepasados, que soy el primero que le habla de palabra- El caballero Di Arendelle arqueó una ceja rojiza, interrogándole e instándole a hablar- Mi familia se trasladará al Reino dentro de ocho semanas. Mi amada esposa me ha regalado con la intervención del sagrado Shen Nong*, que nos provee alimentos, y del perfecto Nüwa*, dos hijos, inteligentes como ningunos, que recibirán de mi honorable persona una dote familiar más magna que la de cualquiera. La Señorita Elsa no solo gozará de una vida acomodada y pacífica, sin preocupaciones por su situación económica, también encontrará a alguien con quien compartir opiniones e ideales, un experto en tecnología, modernismo y ciencia. No hallará mejor candidato que el que le ofrece hoy mi sangre. Lo juro por mi dorado Bi Fang*y también por sus sagrados evangelios católicos, con los cuales discrepo, pero, a su vez, mantengo una estrecha relación de respeto.-Adgar bajó la mirada, atónito por las promesas del hombre que tenía en frente. El Lord asiático no se veía demasiado mayor, por lo que intuía fácilmente que su hijo debería de ser joven además de inteligente y de buena posición social.

-¿Cual es el nombre de su heredero, Mi Lord?- El mercader sonrió con triunfo.

-Estará honrado al saber que, el futuro esposo de su hija, lleva uno de los apellidos más renombrados y gloriosos del imperio de mi Emperador- aseguró- Tadashi Hamada.

Tres meses después, la Señorita Elsa Di Arendelle pisó el suelo santo de la iglesia, del brazo de su padre, para convertirse en Lady Elsa Di Arendelle de Hamada.

Despegó sus ojos del anillo y se incorporó de su asiento para contemplarse al completo. La criada adulta le tendió su sombrero, el cual ella colocó sobre su cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba dos mechones libres a cada lado de su rostro para enmarcar el semblante. Ambas sirvientas la admiraron embelesadas. Su vestido a la francesa constaba de tres partes: la bata, abierta en su parte delantera y que acababa en cola-totalmente bordada con hilo de oro, formando patrones abstractos de gracia y sofisticación- la falda- que, con ayuda del miriñaque, conformaba la visión celestial del vestido en su esplendor de blanco perla- y una pieza superior de forma triangular que cubría el torso e impedía que pudiese verse el corsé. La misma constaba del mismo patrón que proporcionaba la bata y se pegaba al pecho pálido de una forma exquisita.

Elsa carecía de vanidad alguna, pero esa noche deseaba hallarse única. Aunque la razón de ese deseo fuese indebida, prohibida.

Volvió a contemplar su anillo de matrimonio.

Elsa y Tadashi se complementaron a la perfección desde el primer momento. La belleza de ella, en contraste a los rasgos poco comunes, en ese Reino, de él, los transformó en la pareja ideal. La muchacha se encontró rápidamente enamorada del joven, casi tan rápido como él de ella. El heredero Hamada era apuesto, con su cabello oscuro, su piel de porcelana blanca y sus ojos cautivadores, pero su inteligencia, y su amor por la ciencia y el conocimiento, fue la que le ayudó a ganarse el corazón de la blonda de, en ese entonces, quince años. Tadashi poseía un año más que ella, por lo cual se sintieron absolutamente unidos desde que los presentaron dos días antes de la celebración. Ninguno quería casarse pero, cuando lo hicieron, no se arrepintieron por nada en el mundo. Esa misma noche Elsa se entregó a un completo desconocido y él, desfloró a Tā shēngmìng zhòng de nǚré *, pues, pese a no conocerla, así la sentía. Cada día que transcurría para ambos, se resumía a algo nuevo que aprender del otro. En las reuniones sociales se destacaban por sus muestras de afecto discretas y sus miradas de cariño invaluable. Cientos de damas envidiaban la interacción de ambos y deseaban que sus matrimonios fuesen de aquella manera. Como mujer, la dama se encargaba, además, de aconsejar secretamente a su esposo. El sexo femenino se hallaba muy excluido en ese entonces, pero Tadashi permitía que _Yuki*,_ nombrada de ese modo debido a su hechizante piel pálida,tomase decisiones por él. Anna era la única disgustada por esa relación ya que, si bien Elsa era feliz, ella sostenía que las personas debían elegir con quien casarse y su hermana no había tenido esa posibilidad.

Elsa amaba con fervor a su adorable congénere, y agradecía que se preocupase mucho por ella. Pero siempre procuraba aplacarla cuando iniciaba algunos de sus discursos feministas, pues eternamente le acarreaban problemas. Anna era demasiado risueña y soñadora, creía en el amor verdadero y aborrecía cualquier matrimonio arreglado por más bien que aquel terminase. Su encanto particular se acoplaba de maravilla a su apariencia física: cabellos pelirrojos, ojos de aguamarina, piel de caramelo manchada de pecas, cuerpo que denotaba cuan hermosa sería algún día.

Eso se acabó el instante en que Elsa cumplió dieciocho años.

Era un evento importante desde luego y toda su familia se encontraba presente, desde sus padres y los del esposo de su hermana, hasta el hermano del mismo, el Señorito Hiro Hamada, y su prima, Lady Rapunzel Corona de Fitzherbert, acompañada de su marido Lord Eugene Fitzherbert. La señora Fitzherbert aún se hallaba decaída por la pérdida reciente de sus padres, pero no podía faltar a dicho evento. Anna comprendería más tarde el porqué de ello. Si, Elsa tenía dieciocho años. Y ella hace poco había alcanzado los quince. Cuando sus padres le comunicaron la noticia se transformó en una fiera sin dominio. Todos, menos ella, sabían de la anunciación de su compromiso con el miembro más joven de los Hamada, el cuñado de Elsa.

El señorito Hiro Hamada no contaba con más de trece años cuando se convirtió en Lord y Lady Anna Di Arendelle de Hamada, se transformó en una persona totalmente distinta.

Todos sus sueños habían caído al suelo.

Lady Elsa soltó un pesado suspiro, muchas cosas habían cambiado con el correr de los años.

La criada joven ordenó la sección de maquillaje de su patrona mientras la de más edad inició la limpieza del cuarto. Ambas se sobresaltaron al oír la puerta abrirse con violencia. A la dama ya se le había hecho costumbre. Lady Anna, de dieciocho años, entró portando un precioso vestido granate que resaltaba sus curvas escasas y su piel de caramelo. Su cabello pelirrojo iba recogido en una trenza que se dividía en dos en la parte baja, para luego anudarse una a cada lado de la cabeza. No llevaba collar alguno, aunque los pendientes de esmeralda bastaban para hacerla destacar. Lo único que entorpecía su belleza era su actitud, su ceño fruncido, de maquillaje suave, y su prepotencia en los ademanes.

-Fuera- gruñó a las criadas, las cuales no se movieron de su sitio y buscaron la mirada de Elsa- He dicho largo- pronunció mordaz. Elsa asintió a sus sirvientas en señal de permiso y estas realizaron una reverencia a ambas mujeres antes de marcharse- La servidumbre es tan estúpida…- masculló Anna. Elsa la miró mientras negaba divertida.

-Solías jugar con esa muchacha- le recordó la dama- en los jardines.

-Eso es parte del pasado- argumentó la colorada lanzándole una mirada de desdén a su hermana. Lady Anna rebuscó en su escote hasta dar con una cajetilla de cigarrillos, sin importarle la mirada de desaprobación de su congénere. Acto seguido, se aproximó a una vela para encender el pitillo y llevárselo a la boca segundos más tarde. Una nube de humo se desprendió de sus labios.- Te ves hermosa- comentó en tono neutral- se de alguien que caerá rendido ante ti- Elsa sonrió nerviosa.

-Tadashi siempre me halaga, Anna, no necesito de este vestido para impresionarlo.

-Sabes muy bien que no estoy hablando de Tadashi. – Lady Elsa se sintió enrojecer con severidad y se volteó para ocultarlo. Pudo oír la risa burlona de su hermana, la cual se le acercó con sigilo hasta ubicarse tras su espalda-¿Cómo es su nombre? ¿Harry? – Inquirió erróneamente- No, no es Harry…- meditó con falsa ignorancia- ¿Acaso será…? Mmm… ¿Herbert? –Rió nuevamente- No, tampoco es Herbert- La dama sintió como los labios de su congénere susurraban en su oído-Hans…- pronunció secretamente y a Elsa la recorrió un escalofrío- Si… Hans-confirmó Anna ante la actitud tensa de la blonda. La señora Hamada caminó con violencia hacia la ventana.

-¡Ese hombre es un…!

-…Apuesto, interesante, inteligente, calculador y rico Almirante de la Marina Real…- habló la colorada, interrumpiendo la mentira que su hermana estaba por decir- Deja de engañarte, Elsa. Él te gusta.

-¡Claro que no, él es un…!

-… Apuesto, interesante, inteligente, calculador y rico Almirante de la Marina Real.- repitió Anna, interfiriendo su frase una vez más.

-No entiendo cómo puedes concebir una idea como esa- masculló la blonda, encontrándose en su interior totalmente de acuerdo con su hermana menor.

La primera vez que avistó al Almirante Hans Westergard sucedió en la reunión social del consejero principal del Rey, y amigo de la familia Di Arendelle- Hamada, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman. Se hallaba sonriente del brazo de su esposo, atendiendo a la plática con sus padres, pero pendiente de la ausencia de su hermana Anna, la cual se había demorado demasiado en ir a los lavabos. Con una sencilla y respetuosa disculpa, se despidió momentáneamente de sus familiares, recibiendo feliz un casto beso por parte de su esposo, pidiéndole que no se demorara más de la cuenta. Elsa se había paseado por todo el salón de baile, esquivando parejas y arrastrando tras de sí la cola de su vestido cerúleo que se mimetizaba con sus ojos. Al vislumbrar una cabellera rojiza próxima a la entrada, no dudó en correr hacia ella, aunque la multitud le complicaba la situación en demasía. Ya cercana a su destino, percibió la terrible forma en que alguien pisaba la cauda de sus ropajes, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y dándole un impulso involuntario a su cuerpo para que cállese de bruces contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto de la dureza del pavimento marmóreo. Tal suceso jamás ocurrió. Elsa descubrió la presión suave de unos brazos en torno a su cintura e inmediatamente, distinguió como sus manos, en un acto instintivo, se habían posado sobre lo que parecían ser los hombros de un hombre maduro. Con cautela abrió los fanales.

En verdad el golpe debería de haber sido muy fuerte porque la visión ante su persona se le antojaba irreal. El hombre frente a sí, era el más bello que había visto en su vida. Su cabello pelirrojo, que confundió previamente con el anaranjado de Anna, destellaba como brasas ardientes gracias a las sombras que proyectaban los candelabros de la estancia, su piel de leche, sin imperfecciones y ligeramente tostada por el sol, contrastaba de forma ideal con la suya, su nariz fina era fácilmente envidiable tal como sus labios curvados en una mueca petulante, y los pómulos salpicados por pecas, sus facciones angulosas y sus cejas acentuadas con presunción, arrogancia y sensualidad la cautivaron inmediatamente. Sin embargo, lo que terminó por dejarla sin aliento, fueron sus orbes verdes cual esmeraldas centellantes. El brillo de diversión de los mismos, no le pasó por desapercibido a la Dama, quien enrojeció con vivacidad al darse cuenta de que se había quedado prendada de la belleza de su salvador, a tal punto que olvidó su decoro al observarlo.

Elsa se removió avergonzada entre los brazos del apuesto joven que evitó su horrible caída. Él suavizó su agarre para que ella pudiese incorporarse a la buena manera. La blonda sonrió nerviosa antes de juntar sus manos en frente de su cuerpo, mientras su acompañante hacía lo propio detrás de su ancha y trabajada espalda. La muchacha notó como el bullicio de secretismo, entre las mujeres del salón, aumentaba y pudo prever que estaba en problemas. Ya se lo imaginaba: " _La Señora Hamada jugando a las miradas coquetas con un hombre que no es su esposo"_. Lamentable.

-Le agradezco, Mi Lord- musitó intranquila, procurando ignorar las miradas de reojo que les proferían a ambos.- De no ser por usted, me habría hecho daño- El hombre, bien ataviado en un traje blanco, dorado y verde lima con múltiples condecoraciones, que señalaban una marcada experiencia militar, la admiró interesado, y con disimulo, antes de inclinar la cabeza. Recorrió su perfecto cuerpo enmarcado y joven, deteniéndose con hastío al notar la alianza matrimonial, hasta llegar a su rostro sin desperfecto alguno. Sus orbes verdes hicieron contacto con los de ella, azules cual zafiros creados con agua de océano, provocando que el rubor de la dama aumentase levemente. Elsa fue consciente de cómo el pelirrojo acunaba su mano en su palma enguantada y se inclinaba para rosarla con sus labios tibios y tentadores. Se sintió sofocada.

-No tiene porqué agradecerme, Mi Lady- Nada en ese apuesto caballero parecía ser un estropicio. Todo él era maravilloso, incluida su voz grave y varonil, tan grácil y elegante que la llevó a preguntarse cómo se oiría en un susurro sobre su oído. Apartó ese pensamiento reprochable y se esforzó por responderle sin que le temblase la voz.

-Insisto- argumentó- Ha impedido una dura caída, le estoy sumamente agradecida.- El hombre enarcó una ceja con seducción, logrando el efecto deseado en su inesperada compañera. Elsa movió sus manos perturbada y frenética antes de hablar nuevamente- ¿Hay algo que pueda realizar por usted?- inquirió despacio, percatándose de cómo él la recorría, lascivamente, con sus orbes esmeraldas, ignorando descaradamente el anillo que declaraba que ya le pertenecía a alguien. Se sintió humedecer.

-Dudo que aquello que yo deseo, pueda usted facilitarme- afirmó regresando su mirada al rostro de la dama- por lo que, para mi desventura, me conformaré con saber su nombre, Mi Lady.- Las palabras del joven se hundieron en su pecho y su cabeza le regañó de la forma más severa al sentirse… ¿Decepcionada? ¿Acaso toda ella rogaba porque ese extraño le brindase sus prohibidas atenciones? Elsa se inclinó ligeramente cohibida mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

-Lady Elsa Di Arendelle- articuló, sintiéndose incapaz, por primera vez en años, de decir el apellido de su esposo. El pelirrojo notó aquello y sonrió con arrogancia. Elsa suspiró antes de volver a hablar- Lady Elsa Di Arendelle de Hamada- completó finalmente, odiándose por ello. Observó como el hombre realizaba una reverencia dotada de hermosura.

-Almirante Hans Westergard, de la Marina Real- alegó él apropiadamente y la Dama asumió que no podría haber existido otro nombre que encajase mejor con el aspecto de su portador. No podía imaginarse, o tal vez sí, que él, en su subconsciente, llegaba a la misma conclusión sobre ella y su apelativo. –Es un magnífico placer conocerla, Señora Hamada- aseguró con algo de mofa en las últimas dos palabras, hecho que no pasó por desapercibido para la encandilada blonda.

-El placer es mío, Almirante Westergard.-Sin saber qué hacer, la joven se limitó a mantenerse en su sitio. No podía seguir estando allí ni un minuto más, pero tampoco quería marcharse. El apuesto pelirrojo le tomó la mano, como si hubiese leído su pensamiento.

-Quédese, Lady Elsa – murmuró avanzando un paso, terminando por clasificar su cercanía como inapropiada- Estoy seguro de que, al Señor Hamada, no le importará que usted realice nuevos amigos.- La dama intentó deshacer el agarre de su acompañante, mirando nerviosa a los invitados entrometidos, más este se mantuvo férreo sobre sus dedos. Levantó su mirada para encontrar la de él.

-¿Es eso lo que busca de mi?- inquirió con suspicacia. El almirante se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad pretendo llevarla a un salón apartado para oírla gritar mi nombre, pero si debemos utilizar un disfraz _amistoso_ , no pondré objeciones. – Elsa lo contempló consternada y sonrosada, de vergüenza, por imaginar la situación.

-¡Canalla!- masculló en voz baja e intentó huir nuevamente, sin éxito. Fue peor. Con un empujón disimulado, el Almirante Westergard la obligó a entrar al círculo de baile, donde las parejas danzaban en sincronía perpetúa. Hans posó su mano enguantada sobre el talle de la dama y ella se vio exigida a descansar la que tenía libre sobre el hombro del caballero, convenciéndose de que lo hacía porque no deseaba ser partícipe de un escándalo público. Con recelo, se dejó guiar al compás de la música, admirando la destreza y la soltura de su atractivo compañero, girando cuando debía hacerlo, sin apartar un segundo sus ojos de aquellas esmeraldas cautivantes. Lady Elsa se sintió volar en los brazos del seductor desconocido y se permitió olvidarse del tiempo, de su hermana extraviada en la festividad y, principalmente, de su esposo. Al terminar la canción, se sorprendió de la sonrisa involuntaria que adornaba su rostro.

Si, aquella fue la primera vez que avistó a Hans Westergard, pero ni de lejos fue la última. Desde ese día el permaneció como una constante en su vida social y personal. No había evento en el cual no estuviese presente, _importunándola_ con sus acercamientos imprudentes y haciéndola sonrojar secretamente. Elsa se habituó a pensarlo con frecuencia, deseando verlo a la brevedad luego de cada evento, maldiciendo llevar el anillo dorado en su dedo anular. Poco a poco Hans fue arriesgando las cosas, besándola en la mejilla esporádicamente primero y acariciándola por debajo de la mesa luego. Incluso se atrevió a entablar una amistad con Tadashi para hacer el segundo acercamiento posible. Sin embargo, Elsa pronto comprendió que aquello no sería suficiente para alguien como el pelirrojo. Los besos en las mejillas comenzaron a expandir sus fronteras, adueñándose de la barbilla, el níveo cuello y el inició del pecho de la rubia. Cada instante en que ambos se hallaban solos, Hans se atrevía a rebalsar nuevos límites, logrando llegar a los tan ansiados labios de la bella dama. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Lady Elsa, en los eventos, se dejara arrastrar fuera de los salones principales, escabulléndose de las miradas de todos. Debido a los escasos momentos que podían compartir, jamás llegaban más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias húmedas, algo que se hacía más difícil de sostener cada jornada incipiente.

-Estás pensando en él- La voz de su hermana la sacó de sus pecaminosos pensamientos. Elsa posó sus ojos en Anna y la aludida ensanchó su sonrisa de triunfo- Si, piensas en él- Los ojos azules de la dama se cristalizaron.

-¡Oh, Anna!- Exclamó antes de arrojarse a los brazos de la pelirroja, la cual la recibió gustosa y la obligó a sentarse en la cama- ¡Te juró que lo he intentado! ¡Luché contra el deseo…! –Lady Anna acarició el cabello blondo y secó las lágrimas de su congénere- Tadashi no merece esto…- La colorada suspiró pesadamente.

-Elsa… -susurró- He descubierto algo recientemente: Nuestro padre ha arreglado la vida de sus hijas a su antojo, creyendo que eligiendo por nosotras nos daría lo mejor. Yo he aceptado su decisión, pero eso no significa que no haya tomado la mía- La pelirroja se incorporó y abrió la puerta, arrojando al suelo los restos de su pitillo.

-¿De qué hablas?- indagó Lady Elsa sin comprender. Anna sonrió con travesura.

-He estado acostándome con Sir Kristoff- susurró despacio, provocando que la rubia se pasmara por la sorpresa-Desde niña lo he querido y siempre soñé con despertar a su lado. Me conformo con poco, pero me basta, nos basta, para sobrellevar la realidad.- Sin saber que hacer o decir, la blonda dejó que su hermana la besara en la frente y se marchara de la habitación.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

Elsa se sintió internamente satisfecha en cuanto entró al salón de baile y observó como los hombres del servicio la recorrían con la mirada. Normalmente eso la habría molestado, reprendiendo el poco decoro de todos ellos, pero en el fondo era una prueba que denotaba cuan hermosa se hallaba esa noche. Caminó con seguridad hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, cuyo brazo reposaba en el de su esposo, Lord Hiro Hamada, de dieciséis años. Era una noche especial, la más especial de todas, otra de las razones por las cuales le pesaba el pequeño anillo en su mano. El cumpleaños de su esposo había llegado y no había mejor forma de celebrarlo que un baile en su honor.

El salón festivo de la mansión Hamada se caracterizaba, al igual que el resto de la casa, por su elegancia y excentricidad. Las paredes marmóreas se hallaban recubiertas por decoraciones abstractas de oro y platino, mientras que los suelos se destacaban por su revestimiento de madera caoba y, en ciertas partes, alfombras persas. Las estatuas y los cuadros, que se encargaban de darle un toque sofisticado al lugar, presumiendo, a simple vista, de ser obras de los escultores más famosos e importantes del momento. Y, por último, se hallaba la araña, el hermoso candelabro de cristales espejeados que esparcían luz por toda la estancia, generando una iluminación tenue y fina, ideal para parejas. Dada la ocasión, se había dispuesto una mesa enorme repleta de manjares para degustar hasta el cansancio y múltiples bebidas refinadas de marca. Además, los sillones de seda roja, de la buhardilla festiva, terminaban por adornar el borde de las paredes, listos para soportar los pesados miriñaques de las damas. Y como broche de oro, se destacaba la orquesta, un grupo clásico y de reciente reconocimiento debido a su música de opera habilidosa.

La dama arribó junto a su congénere y devolvió la reverencia algo torpe y desganada que su joven cuñado le propinó por costumbre. Anna sonrió a su esposo con amargura y se deshizo de su agarre.

-Discúlpanos un momento, querido- alegó antes de tomar la mano de la blonda para arrastrarla hasta un sitio apartado. Lord Hiro asintió ante la frase de su cónyuge y se encaminó hacia un mozo para pedir un bocadillo- Los invitados están por ingresar- informó la colorada- Tadashi te espera para entrar de tu mano, como de costumbre- Elsa inclinó la cabeza con seriedad antes de bufar exasperada.

-No tienes idea de lo complicado que es esto- Anna enarcó una de sus cejas y curvó sus labios ladinamente.

-¿Complicado?-inquirió- Intenta perder la virginidad con un niño de trece años- Elsa soltó una pequeña carcajada y se cubrió la boca con educación. Su hermana la observó con cariño, felicitándose por haberla hecho reír. La blonda necesitaba algo de distracciones esa noche. La señora Hamada se deshizo del agarre de su hermana y, con la espalda recta, se encaminó al encuentro de su esposo, preparándose para sobrellevar la fiesta.

Sería el primer año en que un aniversario de nacimiento le parecería un suplicio, en especial porque ya sabía cómo iba a acabar la noche. Cada cumpleaños, sin falta, Tadashi acostumbraba a despedir a los invitados uno por uno, inclusive a su hermano y su cuñada, luego les otorgaba un descanso a los mozos, permitiéndoles asear el salón la jornada siguiente, al atardecer. Tras esas actividades, se encargaba de ella. El asiático poseía un gusto perpetuo por tomarla de la mano, llevarla a dar un paseo en los jardines y, al final, transportarla con delicadeza hasta su cuarto para hacerle el amor a la luz de las velas aromatizantes que importaba el reino desde su tierra natal. ¿Cómo aceptar aquello esa ocasión? ¿Cómo cuando su cuerpo deseaba al Almirante con todas sus fuerzas? ¿Cómo entregarse a su esposo con el temor de nombrar, equivocadamente, al pelirrojo durante el acto?

Elsa empuñó el pomo de la puerta y, tras abrirla, se encontró con los ojos pacíficos del hombre con quien llevaba ya seis años de casada. Tadashi le sonrió complaciente, admirándose ante la belleza que representaba su esposa. El joven extendió su mano y la dama se aferró a ella con disimulado recelo. La blonda percibió como sus labios eran rosados con sutileza y su mente traicionera le regaló el recuerdo de los belfos tibios de Hans, carnosos y atractivos, que se asemejaban a una droga peligrosa y letal.

-Mi señora deslumbrará a todos esta noche- musitó el de cabellos azabaches- Soy afortunado en tener a una mujer tan etérea a mi lado- Elsa sonrió intranquila- ¿Acaso los dioses pudieron ofrecerme mejor obsequio que su alma pura, mi Lady?- Tadashi rió- ¿Acaso su Dios, y el de su padre, observó, en mi, a un hombre merecedor de tanta perfección?

-Querido, me halaga usted con sus aladas palabras- afirmó la Dama con una curva sincera en sus labios- pero creo que ha de ser esta mujer quien se interrogue sobre el esposo que el destino ha dispuesto en su camino. – Elsa suspiró con dolor y fingida calma- Es usted un caballero idóneo, no merece que nada lo hiera o lo decepcione.

-Elsa, usted jamás conllevaría ninguna de esas formas- alegó seguro- es por ello que, si en verdad soy digno de ser llamado idóneo, el destino la ha unido a mi persona.- La joven bajó la mirada con tristeza, simulando una sonrisa apenada y tierna.

-Será mejor que entremos, querido, mi hermana Anna me ha informado que los invitados estaban por ingresar. Para este punto, ya deben de estar esperándonos.

* * *

Elsa apuró, con enojo, un largo trago de su copa de alcohol. Tadashi no la había soltado en toda la noche y el pelirrojo solo se había aproximado a ellos para ofrecer saludos cordiales y protocolarios. La había halagado, con el permiso de su esposo, al igual que todos, pero luego de eso se escurrió entre la gente. Se esforzó por vigilarlo con precaución desde lo lejos, encontrándose, en un par de ocasiones, con su mirada maliciosa y esmeralda. Bebió otro sorbo largo al recordar con quien se hallaba la última vez que logró avistarlo.

La señorita Mérida Escocia no solo era afamada por ser una beldad de veintiún años, también se hallaba el hecho de que había tenido suficientes agallas para enfrentarse a sus padres y permanecer soltera, algo que ni Anna había conseguido y que ella no había siquiera intentado. Mérida se destacaba en cualquier parte por su cabello rojo y espeso, rebelde cual su carácter, por su piel de nieve (un tanto más oscura que la de ella) y sus ojos celestiales. Su cuerpo voluminoso era objeto de envidia en todas las cortes reales, más cuando sus pechos resaltaban en los vestidos sin la necesidad de utilizar un tedioso corsé. Claro que no podía presumir de la cintura que denotaba Elsa, pero ambas se hallaban en una perfecta competencia. Lo más curioso, era que, al igual que la blonda, la joven se hallaba absolutamente desinteresada por su preciosidad.

Ver a la señorita Mérida conversar tan interesada con el pelirrojo le causó la peor sensación conocida por el hombre desde el inicio de los tiempos: los celos. Bien sabía ella que el almirante era demasiado superficial, y se había asustado al pensar en que él pudiese haberse interesado en la pelirroja. Al ver que el hombre no la había invitado siquiera a bailar pensó que probablemente Mérida no era demasiada competencia para su cabello de luna, sus ojos de zafiros y su piel de nieve pura. Se sintió gloriosa y vanidosa al mismo tiempo.

Su tranquilidad se esfumó al perderlos a ambos de vista.

Ya podía imaginarse a esa ramera, en una de las habitaciones apartadas de su propia casa, desvirgándose sin matrimonio y gritando el nombre de _su_ almirante mientras aquel le brindaba sus placenteras caricias. Volvió a beber alcohol con rudeza y se tambaleó con levedad, empujando a Tadashi en el proceso, lo cual lo alarmó.

-Elsa, querida, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- inquirió desatendiendo su plática. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba.

-En realidad desde la tarde he tolerado una ligera jaqueca- mintió- ¿Mi señor se afligirá si me dirijo a nuestros aposentos para descansar un instante?- el azabache la besó castamente.

-Su salud es mi prioridad, mi Lady- aseguró- La acompañaré.

-¡No!- se apresuró a exclamar la dama- Los invitados precisan de su presencia, no sería cortes y daría lugar a malinterpretaciones- se justificó.

-Mi señora lleva razón, pero si su dolor continúa no dude en buscarme.- Elsa aceptó otro beso antes de partir como alma que lleva el diablo. Se encaminó por cada pasillo de su mansión, completamente decidida a matar a ese hipócrita y a la ramera que lo acompañaba. Las faldas de su vestido blanco perla se arrastraban por los alfombrados regios, conformando una sinfonía presurosa. Su ceño fruncido, y el sombrero desarreglado sobre su cabeza, le daban una imagen verdaderamente temeraria. Su ira era tal, que no se percató de las manos que esperaban a por ella tras de una pared, lista para cazarla. La blonda ahogó un grito en cuanto sintió como alguien la pegaba de espaldas al muro y suprimió un jadeo al sentir la dureza masculina de un hombre sobre sus nalgas.

-¿Mi Lady estaba buscándome?-susurró Hans sobre su oído con ironía, haciéndola estremecer- Eres tan predecible, Elsa… Apuesto a que esperabas encontrarme junto a la señorita Mérida- la joven gimió cuando la lengua experta del joven recorrió su lóbulo- supuse que un poco de celos nos ayudaría a tener la noche libre, conténtate con saber que esa muchacha no se te compara de ninguna manera. Se ha retirado hace rato.- alegó desplazándose a su cuello- Lord Tadashi se encontrará ocupado, el servicio no merodeará por los pasillos y tú…- rio con maldad seductora-… tú estarás reposando presa de una dura jaqueca.- se burló- Hasta podría jurar que le has dicho eso- La blonda se volteó con fiereza para contemplarlo sin tapujos. Presa del enojo que la recorría en ese momento, intentó zafarse del dueño de sus pensamientos, lo cual resultó imposible.

-¡Déjeme!- exclamó frenética mientras sentía las manos de su acompañante escurrirse debajo de su vestidura. El joven soltó una risa descarada y burlona antes de inclinarse para depositar un beso sobre el collar de la Dama, un regalo costoso pero perfecto para ella. Sabía que no habría quedado mejor en nadie más que en Elsa.- Deseo regresar junto a mi esposo- gruñó falsamente, a lo cual Hans respondió con una caricia entre sus muslos que la obligó a jadear intercaladamente- Libéreme, lo exijo, ¡En este momen… Mmm… ah!- la mujer se vio incapaz de acabar su frase a causa de los estremecimientos que empezaron a recorrerla. El almirante se sonrió victorioso al sentir como, involuntariamente, la dama enredaba sus brazos en su cuello, facilitándole la tarea de acariciarla. Elsa se hallaba en medio de una batalla, meditando entre mantener su enfado o dejarse llevar. Su orgullo era grande, por lo cual decidió intentar liberarse una última vez- ¡Aparte…!- dejó ir un gemido extasiado- ¡Apártese… de… mi…!- masculló aunque su cuerpo terminó por arquearse de placer- ¡Juro que gritaré!- La risa de Hans, malévola y seductora, resonó en los pasillos al mismo tiempo que detenía su mano en el interior de la muchacha.

-Ya lo creo- murmuró sobre los labios delgados y entreabiertos de Lady Elsa- Gritarás como nunca antes lo has hecho en tu vida- aseguró- pero eso no sucederá hasta que me tengas en tu interior- La joven fue consciente del temblor en sus rodillas al oír aquellas palabras. ¡Le encantaba cuando, ese hombre, le hablaba sin respeto, como si la conociese desde siempre! Su vocablo seductor la cautivaba tanto como cuando la llamaba _Elsa_ sin ningún título previo. La única persona que le brindaba ese trato, aparte de él, era su hermana Anna, pero las consecuencias de ambas relaciones eran demasiadas diferentes.

Anna era su congénere.

Y Hans un demonio enviado desde los infiernos con el único propósito de hacerla caer en el pecado.

¡Y, oh, cómo deseaba hacerlo!

Facilitándole la decisión, Hans retomó su caricia, haciéndola más potente, logrando su cometido al oír los acallados gritos de la rubia, que inició un movimiento de caderas para intensificar el frote. Lady Elsa buscó con desesperación los labios de su compañero cuando descubrió como él añadía otro dedo en su interior. El almirante, gustoso, la ayudó a mantener los sonidos guturales ocultos, siendo consciente de cómo su hombría crecía conforme se percataba de la visión que representaba la rubia en ese momento. La dama enredó sus dedos en la cabellera pelirroja a medida que empujaba al hombre a lo largo del pasillo obligándolo a detener sus atenciones. A medio camino, se separó extasiada para contemplar los orbes verdes masculinos.

-Ya veo que lo ha planeado todo, almirante- sonrió Elsa- Me tiene justo donde desea- prosiguió-¿Qué es lo que hará conmigo?- Las manos del pelirrojo subieron por el torso de la blonda hasta toparse con el inicio del vestido refinado. Con impaciencia destrozó la tela costosa, corsé incluido, y se dispuso a besar los senos pequeños y turgentes que aparecieron delante de su vista. La dama se retorció de placer mientras su femineidad se frotaba contra la virilidad de su amante. No esperaba una reacción tan inmediata. Con la poca noción que poseía, avistó una puerta cercana y empujó al joven lejos de ella. Hans la miró confundido- Lo que pretenda hacer, hágalo bien- reprendió la muchacha antes de correr hacia la habitación, sintiendo los pasos del pelirrojo tras de ella. Se arrepintió al notar que el cuarto, en efecto, era el que compartía con Tadashi. No tuvo tiempo de replicar puesto que las manos expertas volvieron a atraparla, recorriéndola con lujuria a medida que los suspiros abandonaban sus labios. Elsa decidió que ya no era tiempo de dejarse hacer solamente, y con presteza se dedicó a besar el cuello del apasionado hombre, succionando con intención, en puntos visibles, para dejar marca. Sus bocas se encontraron desesperadas cuando comenzaron a desvestirse para reposar sobre la cama de dosel impecable. Hans se deshizo del molesto miriñaque, arrojándolo con fuerza contra el espejo de la habitación, el mismo en el que ella se había preparado hace horas solo para él. La camisa, y la chaquetilla del almirante, desaparecieron junto con las vestiduras principales de la señora Hamada. Elsa ayudó al joven a quitarse los elegantes pantalones con rapidez y él destrozó la fina enagua que la cubría, dejándola casi al desnudo. En sus subconscientes ambos sabían que no tendrían otra oportunidad mejor que esa noche.

La muchacha le obligó a permanecer bajo de su cuerpo y con perversión descendió, con sus manos y sus labios, por el pecho fornido y trabajado del hombre, deleitándose con la línea de vello rojo que iniciaba en su ombligo y se perdía en su zona baja. Hans se mantuvo recostado, sudando y gimiendo mientras los labios y las manos de Elsa degustaban su hombría erecta y deseosa de entrar en el cuerpo etéreo de la dueña de sus más sucias fantasías. Se complació de saber de que él le había enseñado todo aquello en sus escapadas de las celebraciones puesto que, como se suponía, el imbécil de Tadashi solo se limitaba a ir al punto sin jugar previamente. La succión de la rubia en torno a su miembro se tornó más intensa, provocándole un escozor que lo llevó a posar sus manos sobre la cabeza de Elsa para marcarle el ritmo deseado. Con un grito glorioso llegó al orgasmo, derramándose en la boca de la dama, que, en esos instantes, de Lady no poseía nada. La joven se limpió los labios antes de verse nuevamente arrastrada debajo del cuerpo curtido del almirante, gozando de las sensaciones que le provocaba percibir el peso del hombre prohibido sobre ella.

El retrato de su boda fue testigo de cómo aquel hombre de cabello de fuego, se adueñaba, con sus manos, de sus senos blancos coronados por dos aureolas sonrosadas, mientras que la boca tibia se perdía su flor celestial. Elsa exclamó a voces el nombre del almirante a medida que, el mismo, colocaba sus piernas sobre la anchura de sus hombros para invadir con su lengua cada rincón apetecible que ella pudiera ofrecer. Con pasión, deshizo el moño que sujetaba su cabello rubio, sin detener su beso húmedo, y disfrutó del sonido estremecedor que realizaba la joven al llegar al clímax, llamándolo ardiente en lujuria.

Decidiendo que ya era tiempo de acabar con aquello, el almirante permitió que la señora Hamada tomase un respiro antes de introducirse en ella para golpearla en su punto de placer más sensible. Con rudeza, embistió a la dama repetidas veces, besándola en algunas ocasiones y sintiéndose poderoso al percibir como las uñas de ella se enterraban en su espalda, y como los jadeos y gemidos se agolpaban en su oído. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, se desplomaron rendidos sobre la cama matrimonial, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo sin separar sus cuerpos. Él arriba, ella abajo y, a su alrededor, una estela de sabanas cubiertas de flujos y sudor, de ropa destrozada y de idilio placentero.

Horas después, Elsa despertó adolorida y satisfecha, aún con el joven en su interior. Acarició su cabello rojo y punteó cada peca de su rostro, percatándose tarde de que ya había amanecido. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj. Si no se equivocaba, a la fiesta no le quedaba más que unos cuantos minutos. Con premura, despertó apenada al almirante para que se vistiese y abandonase la habitación. Hans la obedeció adormecido mientras la veía escoger otro vestido, puesto que el anterior ya no serviría de mucho. Tendría que inventar una buena excusa para el estado en el cual se encontraba la prenda. Lady Elsa se sentó frente al espejo, apartando el miriñaque que yacía en el suelo, para acomodar su maquillaje. Observó un par de veces a su amante, quien se hallaba serio y parecía estar meditando algo sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Se fijó en como levantaba algo del suelo para, posteriormente, avanzar hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo en el que se colocaba el rubor, percibió el peso del ave de oro en su cuello y se sonrió con dulzura.

Había sido muy difícil encontrar una evasiva para la aparición de ese collar, sin Anna no habría sido posible recibirlo. La colorada aceptó gustosa entregárselo a su congénere el día en el cual el almirante la abordó en el pueblo, cuando se dirigía, secretamente, a encontrarse con Sir Kristoff. Nadie más que ella aprobaba la prohibida relación entre su hermana y el pelirrojo.

Los labios de Hans, acariciando un punto sensible en su cuello, la hicieron suspirar antes de apartarse con rapidez.

-No podemos- susurró- poco falta para que los invitados se retiren. Dormir fue una imprudencia- el Almirante Westergard curvó sus labios con arrogancia, un gesto que le atraía de sobremanera. El hombre poso ambas manos sobre la cintura perfecta de su compañera y la atrajo hacia sí- Por favor, Almirante, podrían descubrirnos- suplicó la rubia y, acto seguido, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla suave del pelirrojo para bajar su rostro y besarlo castamente- Tendremos más momentos como estos…- prometió, y sabía que era cierto. Por más muros que quisiese levantar, por más que se esforzase por rechazar las atenciones de ese hombre perfecto, terminaría cediendo.

-Mi Lady puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone- afirmó, con el modo formal que empleaba en las reuniones, colocando un mechón platinado detrás de la oreja de su dueña- Pero me temo que eso no será por mucho- musitó cruzando sus miradas severamente a lo cual ella frunció el ceño extrañada- La vida del marino es sublime, esporádica.- comentó acariciándole el rostro angelical- Un tanto pasajera- definió- No vivimos en tierra, sino en mar…

-¿Qué es lo que pretende decirme?- indagó la rubia cortándolo y el joven suspiró.

-El rey me ha convocado a una meticulosa reunión el jueves pasado- confió levantando la barbilla altivamente- Me ha encomendado una misión debido a mi responsabilidad y eficiencia- prosiguió con orgullo mientras veía como los ojos de la dama se afligían con levedad- Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales deseaba aprovechar al extremo esta noche- La mujer negó con la cabeza, deseando que todo aquello fuese mentira- Me iré en dos noches- informó- No sé cuándo podré regresar- Elsa percibió como una lágrima traicionera descendía por su rostro, siendo capturada por su amante- Empero que, mi Lady, logre continuar con la vida que llevaba antes de conocerme- Un cúmulo de emociones golpeó a la dama en el pecho, haciéndola perder el equilibrio para luego abrazarse al pecho fornido de Hans. Algo en el interior del hombre se removió al verla de aquella manera, entendiendo que, lo que había comenzado como una pasión repleta de deseo, se estaba convirtiendo en algo opuesto y embriagador.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de…?- inquirió la Señora Hamada sin acabar la pregunta y un brillo de valor y atrevimiento se asomó en los orbes esmeraldas de Hans Westergard.

-Sí, la hay- respondió. La dama lo observó expectante y él formó en sus labios una sonrisa diferente a todas las que le hubiese visto en los trece meses que llevaban huyendo de las miradas de todos para acariciarse en los rincones secretos de las mansiones del Reino, resistiendo la tentación de volverse uno a causa del escaso tiempo. El Almirante Westergard completó su devolución:- Ven conmigo, Elsa.

* * *

Shen Nong: Dios asiático inventor de la agricultura.

Nüwa: Dios asiático creador de la humanidad.

Bi Fang: Dios asiático del fuego.

Tā shēngmìng zhòng de nǚré : La mujer de su vida.

Yuki: Nieve.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola! Les traigo este pequeño one- shot compensatorio por no poder actualizar MAO, no he logrado recuperar la información de mi pendrive, por lo cual tendré que iniciar el cuarto capitulo de nuevo. Sin embargo, la carga era tan intensa que necesito despejar un poco la mente antes de reescribirlo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sepan disculparme. Gracias a los que han comentado en MAO, ya sea preocupándose por mi perdida de información, como recriminando la actitud de Elsa ajjaa, querida Annie, la blonda no es negligente, solamente cree que su hijo está en las convenciones y las casa de los amigos a las cuales ha asistido desde siempre. Hans es el pequeño tramposo que se lleva al niño.

En fin, la trama de este OS ha cambiado por lo menos cuatro veces mientras lo escribía...No tenía muy claro como desarrollarlo al completo. Espero que el resultado haya sido bueno. Quise cambiar un poco la racha de Hans en los OS Helsa/Tadelsa. No se ustedes, pero en todos los que he leído yo siempre sale ganando Tadashi, excepto en el de A Frozen Fan, que terminan en un peculiar empate.

El final se los dejo a ustedes, es abierto ¿Creen que Elsa se atrevió a fugarse con su sexy Almirante?

Los quiero mucho, abrazos de Olaf y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado XD

Aliniss


End file.
